


Two

by SapphireSoulmate



Series: Numbers [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, actual continuation of one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSoulmate/pseuds/SapphireSoulmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two kids fall in love as other people fall in or out of love with the idea of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two

**_Two_ ** hours and the entirety of Paris knew that Adrien Agreste is dating a girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng. People, of course, had different opinions and the whole city was just buzzing with rumors on how exactly did these two teens end up with each other. “Hey, I heard that Adrien was forced into this. That girl must’ve pulled some strings to get the guy.” “But that’s impossible. I saw photos of the two talking behind an alley and it was evident that Adrien Agreste initiated it. I mean, he held her hand and everything.”

 _ **Two** _ classmates are on the hype and are basically in charge of the school’s Adrienette campaign or whatever those two called it. Alya and Nino wouldn’t just leave things the way they are, especially when their best friends are in love with each other. “Alya, I got new pictures!” “They’re perfect, Nino!” “Hey, don’t take just take them out of the blue!” “That one kinda looks good. Can you send it to me, dude?” “ADRIEN, please.”

 _ **Two** _ other kids were the opposite. Nathaneal couldn’t get himself to draw and ended up being a small ball of gloom. Alix was the first one to notice. “Depressed that the pretty boy got to her first?” “Pretty boy?” The short girl smirks. “Oh, don’t worry. He just does have a nice face. I still prefer hanging out with you.” The other person who did not take the news so well, Chloe, was a big ball of rage. How dare Marinette get a guy before her? Marinette, who had done nothing but embarrass her, Marinette who had stolen her place as the class president, strong-willed Marinette, who everyone looked up to, Marinette who noticed her whenever she made a move on Adrien... Will she still notice her now? ‘Wait! Stop!’ Why was Chloe’s head full of Marinette when it should be thinking about Adrien? How in the world will she brag about him to other girls now that he is officially dating someone? Yep, that should be what’s on Chloe’s mind right now. The girl tries to convince herself but her heart speaks otherwise.

 _ **Two** _ fathers had very varying takes on the matter, as well. Gabriel Agreste was not pleased. He actually does not mind if his son chooses to be in a relationship with someone. What he does care about is that the media is chewing on this story and making things very complicated for their company. He will surely talk to his son about this matter when he gets back. Tom Dupain, on the other hand, has never been so happy for her daughter. The day Adrien visited them for Gaming practice or whatever that silly excuse was, he knew that there was more to those two than just what meets the eye. He’ll be sure to talk to her daughter later on and congratulate her on her ‘boyfriend.’

 _ **Two** _ ladies had left Tom to his own devices.Supposedly, they were having a ‘girl’s talk’ and Tom was not allowed inside. The old man patiently waited outside his daughter’s room in hopes of pursuing his previous plans. Meanwhile inside, Marinette sat straight on her chair, terrified of how Sabine would react to all of this. She was ready for the whole ‘You’re too young for this. Are you sure about dating him?’ talk but it never came. “So how exactly did you guys decide on each other? Who confessed first? How long have you liked him? Is he going to visit us again? I knew from the moment he came by the other time for the game that I was gonna see more of him. He seems such a darling boy. You should definitely invite him over.” Marinette was most certainly surprised by this turn of events. She never thought her mother would be so supportive of her. That night, the two Cheng ladies stayed awake til’ daybreak talking about Adrien Agreste and how things came to be between him and Marinette, minus the Ladybug-Chat Noir details, of course.

 _ **Two** _ minutes and Adrien was storming out of the dining hall. That day, his father appeared for dinner which is, mind you, very much out of the ordinary. Adrien thought that the older man was finally going to act just as a father should but contrary to the child’s expectations, Gabriel was only there to lecture him about Marinette and the company. ‘How dare he?’ Adrien thought to himself. How dare his father speak about Marinette that way? Marinette, who has always been there for him, Marinette, who is actually Ladybug and his partner, Marinette, whom he loves so much... The boy was filled with distraught. He has never been this mad to his father. He did not regret answering back to defend Marinette but somewhere in his heart he still felt guilt even as he knew his intentions were never wrong.

 _ **Two** _ blue eyes and a little bit of sensitivity was all Ladybug needed to know Chat Noir was out of it tonight. “Is something the matter, Chat?” “It’s nothing.” Chat Noir brushes her off then attempts to jump to the next building but Ladybug takes his hand to stop him. “It’s never nothing. We’re together now so you can tell me anything. Well, if you honestly don’t want to talk about it, I can understand.” This time Chat Noir faces her, his grasp tightening. Ladybug’s heartbeat grows faster as their eyes locked on each other, as if all of Paris was asleep, as if the two heroes were the only ones there. “I--” Chat Noir was hesitant. he did not want to bother her, especially as they have just started dating a few days ago but somehow, he felt that she deserves to know.

 _ **Two** _ deep breath had been what the black kitty needed all along to open up to his lady. “I have this model friend, you see. He recently got a girlfriend and he loves her very very much but his father gave him this ‘Reputation speech’ and even put the blame on the girl he likes. And now he’s kinda confused. He loves his girlfriend but he also loves his father but somehow the guy had put him in a position where he has to choose one over the other but he just can’t do that. Both of them are important to him.”

 _ **Two** _ hands landed on Chat Noir’s cheeks almost instantly. He never thought the lady could be so forward. After their kiss on that one building while in pursuit of an Akuma, she has not initiated anything. She brought his face closer to hers, Was she going to kiss him? Ahh, he was not ready for this. His cheeks were red just from the thought. Actually, never mind his cheeks, his entire face was probably on fire. He closes his eyes for the kiss but it does not happen. Instead, ladybug’s lips began speak. “That friend of yours... I think he should go talk to his dad and tell him that he loves his girlfriend very much but also that he also loves his dad very much and that he did not wish to have a fight with him and would very much want to smooth things over but also make sure to tell his dad that he still not giving up on the things he wishes to do and the people he loves.” “But what if he says no?” “Then, that says something about his dad. But hey, I think if your friend explains it properly, when both of their heads are cool, then they could fix the issues and repair their relationship.”

 _ **Two** _ kids enter the Agreste mansion as Gabriel gazes by the window. “Do you think it’ll be okay?” “He invited you over Marinette. It’s more than okay.”

That day, _**two** _ bonds have been strengthened: Adrien and Marinette’s, and Adrien and his father’s. Adrien Agreste has never been so thankful his entire life. He never once thought that he’d be sitting in the dinning room, eating and chatting with his dad and the love of his life. Being Chat Noir has somehow brought him good luck.

 

_Everything felt very much miraculous._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I kinda like one-sided Chloe/Mari. Oh, and it is up to you how exactly Adrien and Gabriel got past their issues. And yes, I just wanted to use 'everything felt very much miraculous.' really badly.


End file.
